


Touching

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [219]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Gert gropes Sam, Groping, Heavy Drinking, Inappropriate touching, Red Sky At Morning, Sexual Harassment, bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's the distraction. She won't keep her hands off of him, no matter how obvious it is that he hates it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: groping and sexual harassment. Sam drinks heavily. It's a piece for Red Sky at Morning.

The waiter keeps walking past, and Sam keeps grabbing flutes of champagne, downing them quickly. Some part of his mind recognizes that this is expensive, real champagne, actually from Champagne, probably costs a small fortune, definitely shouldn’t be downed like a shot. But he hardly cares. The party isn’t serving tequila, so champagne will have to do.

Mrs–Ms–Gert seems to take it as some sort of sign. Why borderline alcoholism would be a positive sign in her book, Sam hasn’t the faintest idea, and he really, really doesn’t want to know. Sometimes, it’s better not to know the weird things. But she thinks he’s into her, and she won’t lay off.

He shivers, and of course she manages to interpret that as some damn sexual attraction too. Mostly, he just wants out. Out of her arms, out of this room. Out of this town, if he can swing it.

And a hot shower. For an hour. He doesn’t know where he’s going to get that kind of hot water, but there’s not questioning it. He needs it. End of story.

Of course, he’s still trapped here, with _Gert_. Still trapped in this suit, still covered in her wandering, grabby hands, still being pinched and groped. Still the distraction, endlessly stuck in this arrangement until Dean and Bela get a goddamn move on.

So, failing the ability to enact his escape and then a thorough scrubbing, Sam resigns himself to a night of being groped. And he grabs another champagne flute, as it passes by. Because if he has to be here, he can at least be here drunk.

Sam’s not that much a lightweight, and the flutes aren’t that full, probably in deference to how expensive the champagne is, so he’s not getting drunk that easily. That’s okay. Sam’s no quitter, and there’s plenty of champagne around. He can keep trying.

He’s attracting looks, although whether it’s Gert’s grab-assing or his drinking that’s catching more people’s attention, he couldn’t tell you. It doesn’t really matter, because it’s not going to stop regardless, not until Dean and Bela finish the hell up.

When Dean and Bela finally make it back to the room, Gert has taken to matching him drink for drink, and Sam’s starting to feel decidedly buzzed. Of course, she only gets more grabby with alcohol in her, so it’s not the most solid plan, but at least Sam has a pleasant buzz in his head, allowing him to drone her out.

Bela takes Gert home, leaving Sam and Dean. Dean tells him he stinks like sex.

Sam scowls. He smells like very expensive champagne, actually, and the perfume of a grabby woman, and he would prefer not to talk about it ever again, thank you very much.


End file.
